The present invention relates to a real image finder which can erect a real image of an object, which is formed by an objective optical system, by means of an erecting optical system, and enables the erected image to be observed via an eyepiece optical system.
This type of real image finder having an objective lens system independent from a photography optical system has been conventionally employed as a finder of a small-size camera such as a lens shutter camera or the like. In general, the real image finder is constructed as an eye level finder for observing an object with a camera at an eye level height.
On the other hand, in the case of taking a photograph at a low angle, it is convenient to use a waist level finder which allows observation of an object from the top of the camera. For this reason, there has been conventionally proposed a hybrid type finder system which has two eyepiece optical systems, that is, eye level and waist level eyepiece optical systems with respect to a single common objective lens system.
Since the conventionally proposed hybrid type finder is constructed as a real image finder including an erecting optical system for the eye level optical system, an erected image can be observed through the eye level optical system. However, the hybrid type finder does not include an erecting optical system for the waist level system. For this reason, through the waist level optical system, the object image is observed in a state that the top and bottom or the right and left of image is inverted. Thus, there has arisen a problem that the hybrid type finder is not so easy to handle.